Darkness will Fall
by Soulfighter22
Summary: Ginny Weasly has always loved Harry Potter, but when these dreams keep haunting her life, she figures to make Harry all hers. The only way to do this... is to kill Hermione Granger.


Time and time again, people expect too much from life. Sometimes they expect to little, and someone get's hurt in the process. Have you ever wanted something so bad that in order to get it you had to do something that would change your life forever? I did. My name is Ginny Weasly, and this is my story. My life. My curse. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Ginny Dear!" Came a muffled call from downstairs in the kitchen. That's how mother woke me up every morning. Rather annoying if you ask me, but what was I going to do about it? I was only 15 years old, Fred and George had already moved out, Percy was working at the Ministry of Magic, and Ron was well on his way to becomming head-boy. I had always admired Ron, he never put down a good challenge. How could he with a friend like Harry? Yes, I loved Harry with all of my heart. His laugh, his kind words. Everything about him made me weak at the knees. But would I have a chance with him? Not so long as Hermione was hanging all over him. Miss Granger, Gryffindor Prefict and the leech at Harry's side. They had started dating in their 5th year, and It made me sick. "Ginny, you need to come down for breakfast, it's getting cold!" I forced myself out of bed, and trudged down the stairs to the sweet smell of bacon, and fresh squeezed orange juice. Ron was happily sitting at the end of the table, his once messy unkept head of hair now fell graciously around his temples, and he looked like a handsome young man. He was dressed in a long black robe, I suppose he had it made for himself, because his name was neatly threaded into the robe in bright gold letters. "Morning Ginny, how are you feeling this morning?" His voice had finally changed, and was no longer cracking with every other word. "I'm all right, thanks for asking, Ron." I replied with a mouthful of toast. I didn't care much I was the only one not dressed for the day. Why should I? It wasn't like anyone would care to talk to Ginny, or come visit Ginny, or even take the time to look at Ginny. No, it was all Ron, he got the looks, people came to see him. It was so unfair. "Ron, please pass the butter." I took it from him as nicely as I could, still fuming over the fact I was nearly invisible. "Thanks"  
  
There was a sudden knock at the door, and as usual, mom got up A.S.A.P and darted to answer it. As she did this, she began smoothing the apron that was already as strait as it could possibly be. She answered the door, and Harry Potter was there, smiling like an Idiot, awaiting his invitation to enter our home. "Harry dear! Please, Come in and make yourself at home." Mom was always happy to see him, frankly everyone in our house was. He always made everyone happy. Especially me.  
  
"Mrs. Weasly, could I have a word with Ginny?" I was horror stricken, here I was in a ripped night gown, and Harry Potter, a boy I had loved and admired for the longest time wanted to talk just to me. In my bafflement, I raced upstairs and jumped into the shower. I take it Harry wasn't supprised, because when I came downstairs finally, he greeted me with his warm, tender smile. I had made my self as presentable as possible. I had on a white sun dress that my mother had made for my 14th birthday, and my hair was gently curled around my face. I had applied a light coat of make-up, just a light lip gloss and some white-colored eye shadow, but before comming down I looked at myself in the mirror. For the first time in my life, I felt beautiful.  
  
"It's good to see you again, Harry. It's been a long summer" I was blushing slightly, I could feel my face becomming hot. "What brings you to our house?" He smiled warmly at me, and I felt as though I might melt.  
  
"Well, Ginny." He paused, looking down at the ground as if he had done something wrong. "Hermione wanted to know if you would be her maid of honor." I was dumbfounded, they were getting married, the one thing I had dredded would happen some day... but this soon? It was only thier 6th year at hogwarts. I felt very flushed, as though I might faint. But I smiled, trying to look happy for him.  
  
"O-of course I will, Harry." I looked down at the ground then too, I wanted to cry so much, but if I did, I would feel so foolish. I had to be strong.  
  
"She'll be thrilled. I am going to be Victor's best man" I looked up, shocked. They weren't getting married! I wasn't going to have to worry any longer. Hermione would soon be Mrs. Victor Krum. Oh Joy!  
  
"Well, what happened between you and Hermione? Not that it's any of my buisness, but you two seemed so happy." I gazed into his eyes, those beautiful green orbs. He was so georgous, I loved him so.  
  
"She was happy... but I didn't love her that way. I love someone else" He walked closer to me, so close as to where our boddies were touching. He lifted my chin, and I was given my first kiss. It was so amazing, it seemed the world was spinning all around us. Like we were floating. I wrapped my arms around him, and I was in heaven.  
  
Then, as soon as it had all started, it was over. I found myself sitting strait up in my bed, sweating feverishly. "Why does that stupid dream haunt me!" I cried, throwing my pillow at the darkness, hearing something fall the the floor and break. It was 3:00 in the morning. I hated that dream. Every time it got more real, and every time I woke up more, and more upset. I knew what I had to do, I had to kill Hermione Granger. 


End file.
